lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
Andrew Jackson Jihad
Andrew Jackson Jihad is an American folk punk band from Phoenix, Arizona formed in 2004. History Andrew Jackson Jihad was formed after its original drummer, Justin James White, approached Sean Bonnette and Ben Gallaty, who had just left Rodan (not the Rodan of Kentucky fame) and The Sub-Standards. Since then, many significant Arizona musicians have sat in with the remaining duo of Sean and Ben, including John de la Cruz of Fatigo and Asleep In The Sea's Owen Evans. Dylan Cook of Partners In 818 also plays mandolin regularly with the band. The constantly shifting lineup results in wide-ranging sonic textures both live and on record.Andrew Jackson Jihad. Houston Press, January 10, 2008. Many of their lyrics are overtly political in nature."A Jihad on All Sorts of Topics". Arizona Daily News, September 22, 2005. Andrew Jackson Jihad has obtained much coverage for their songs about "serial killers, cigarettes, child abuse, and a vengeful Jesus" Watson, Joe. "Phoenix New Times" magazine (December 23, 2004). They were also the subject of controversy in HeartattaCk issue #49 regarding their song "I Love You," which is narrated by a character who "smokes crystal meth" and "laughs at retards,". On April 15, 2006, the band played as part of the 2006 New Times Music Showcase, nominated for Best Americana Band, and won a Best of Phoenix award later that year.2006 Best of Phoenix. Phoenix New Times. Besides their local shows, where they have become arguably the most prominent representative in Arizona of the DIY ethic, they have also toured in clubs and basements across the Western United StatesFanning, Christopher. "Andrew Jackson Jihad Isn’t Looking for a God-Damned Holy War, Just Good Music and Good Times" (September 29, 2004), appearing at such venues as the Knitting Factory in Los Angeles, CA. One show in Kimberly, Idaho saw the band in a cowboy bar.Horowitz, Ben. 'State Press' (April 13, 2006). They released a split with Ghost Mice on Plan-It-X-Records in 2007. Following this, Asian Man Records issued their first full-length album on September 11, 2007.Andrew Jackson Jihad at AllmusicAlbum Review, Absolutepunk.net, October 3, 2007. It had been rumored that the duo's song "Guilt: the song" was used to promote the new Michael Moore film Capitalism: A Love Story, but that was not the case; the rumor was due to either an error or a fabrication. Discography *''Candy Cigarettes and Cap Guns'' (2005) *''Issue Problems EP'' (2006) *''Flaspar/Andrew Jackson Jihad/Golden Boots split CD'' Night Pass Handmade Records (2006) *''Andrew Jackson Jihad/French Quarter split CD'' Self-released (2007) *''Andrew Jackson Jihad/Ghost Mice split'' Plan-It-X Records (2007) *''People Who Can Eat People Are the Luckiest People in the World'' Asian Man Records (2007) *''Andrew Jackson Jihad/Partners In 818 split 7"'' Self-released (2007) *''Art Of The Underground Volume 19'' single Art Of The Underground (2007) *''Only God Can Judge Me EP'' Plan-It-X Records (2008) *''Andrew Jackson Jihad/ Cobra Skulls split 7" (Under the Influence Vol. 6)'' Suburban Home Records (2009) *''Andrew Jackson Jihad/ Apocalypse Meow split 7" (Pug Life)'' Traffic Street Records (2009) *''Sun, Smog, and Hate'' Folktale Records (2009) *''Operation Stackola EP'' Self-released (2009) *''Mischief Brew/ Andrew Jackson Jihad split 8"'' Pirates Press Records (2009) *''Can't Maintain'' Asian Man Records (2009) *''Dangerous Intersections V'' Traffic Street Records (2009) *''Happy Holidays From Asian Man Records!'' Asian Man Records (2009) *''Holiday Inn Gainesville LP'' Asbestos Records (2009) *''Andrew Jackson Jihad/The Gunshy split 7"'' Silver Sprocket Records (2010) *''The Chronicles Of Sheriff Joe Arpaio 7"'' Kingdom Mammalia (2010) Notes External links *Andrew Jackson Jihad official site *Andrew Jackson Jihad MySpace site *interview with Andrew Jackson Jihad *Ashcan Magazine's interview with Andrew Jackson Jihad Category:Bands LTJ have played with Category:Bands Rehasher have played with Category:Bands Coffee Project have played with Category:Links to Wikipedia